My Darling at the Office
by Lily Potter-Malfoy
Summary: ONESHOT Draco Malfoy retells his interesting office romance experience to his secretary one late night at Malfoy inc. Slash, HPDM smut and such. R


**Lily:** Welll, I was writing To Love A Veela when I noticed a significant lack of smut on my listy. So, just so I can say, hey! I have smut here! I'll give ye this.

Draco Malfoy stretched and yawned before reclining in his chair. He was working very late at the office and sitting in any chair, he didn't care how comfortable it was, for a long amount of time was uncomfortable. But he really wasn't worried about it.

"I think I'll have myself a coffee…" Draco muttered and pressed the shiny red button on his intercom.

"Yes mister Malfoy" a husky voice sounded over the line, it was his secretary Lolita. Draco licked his lips and reminded himself to get some more chap-stick before replying,

"Lolita, could you be a big help and fetch me a mug of coffee? Black, no sugar and no milk, make sure it's hot." Draco could practically _hear _the secretary rolling her eyes at him. She could never understand how Draco was able to stomach black coffee. To her, coffee was like milk sugar and then perhaps some coffee. To him, anything with too much sugar wasn't palatable.

The door opened and Lolita walked in. Draco smirked and observed her appearance openly; today Lolita sported a bootlegged Burberry jacket and matching skirt. The skirt ended almost six inches above her knees and was very tight; it left nothing to the imagination. The jacket clung to every one of the woman's (generous) curves and he bet that, if she took the jacket off, the shirt would cling like a second skin. Lolita was, by many men's standards, incredibly sexy.

"Here's your coffee sir" Lolita said, placing the steaming drink in front of her boss and smiling. Draco picked up his mug and sipped it. Scalding. Bitter. Strong. Draco smiled, just how he liked it.

"So Lolita how's life outside of my wonderful workplace?" Draco asked casually. This was a routine he liked to go through whenever the busty blonde (for Lolita did have blonde hair) entered his office. Lolita smirked and sat gingerly on the edge of Draco's huge desk,

"Oh…it's well. I just dumped my boyfriend," she toyed with the edges of her hair. Draco sipped his coffee again,

"Oh really? Why," he asked, Lolita slanted a suggestive look at him and lifted her leg a fraction higher just so her skirt nearly bared it all.

"Well, let's just say that I wanted a more…_powerful _man…" she drew out the word "powerful" making it clear to Draco that it meant more than it _meant_.

Draco laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Careful with your flirting Lolita. I'm taken and my significant other is _very _territorial. Besides, the last secretary I had who flirted with me, I had to fire," he laughed at the stunned look on his secretary's face.

"Oh bollocks! Taken!" Lolita said and smiled. They shared a look; theirs was a relationship of mutual understanding. Lolita knew that he was serious with someone, she _did _answer his phone line and one person was always calling and they stayed on the phone for a looong time. She suspected they did a bit more than talk about business and the weather on the phone line however; Draco _did _use an unusual amount of Kleenex.

"So tell me about this secretary Boss, why'd you fire her?" Lolita said, deciding to kill more time. Draco leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, smiling. Obviously it was a good memory.

"First of all, it was a man not a woman but sometimes it was hard to tell the difference."

Lolita frowned confusedly, didn't Draco only hire females? Draco continued with his story,

"It wasn't too long ago, three years maybe. I had just fired my longtime secretary for embezzling company funds and it was my first time hosting auditions for any job really. So I went through about a week of hearing herds of women just out to marry me through the job…" Draco glanced significantly at Lolita and she had the grace to blush,

"And I was getting very irritated. So it was the last day of auditions fro the week and I was getting frustrated, you know I can't do anything by myself and there was sooo much paperwork and such. It was the end of the day and just as I was about to give up and leave, this little waif of a boy comes into my office and asks for an audition…I'll always remember that…"

**FLASHBACK**

The boy was very small, he was probably only 5"5 to Draco's 6"2. He dressed neatly and conservatively which was a relief for Draco after a week of low necklines and tiny skirts. He was slender bordering on skinny with a slight curve to his hips. Draco had to suppress the urge to lick his lips.

"Well then," Draco snapped, seeing if the little guy would scare easily; he was pleased to see that the little guy was still standing and looking unruffled. Draco doubted he could be any more than 18 and so asked him for his papers.

"Harold James Potter…age…24!" Draco looked disbelievingly at the blushing applicant.

"You can't seriously be 24, you don't look any older than 18!" Draco shook his head and moved on. The guy had good credentials, went to a good school, got above average grades, no police record. Draco looked up at Harry, who was waiting patiently for him to finish reading; he extended his hand and was not at all shocked when he felt how soft Harry's were.

"Welcome to Malfoy Corp."

It was the beginning of Draco's new life.

**/FLASHBACK**

Lolita rolled her eyes at Draco,

"You actually told him he looked 18! Guys don't like that kind of thing! They like to look older, manlier!" she exclaimed. Draco smiled softly and laughed,

"This guy couldn't look manly if he tried! He was so effeminate. He was even more womanly than you!" he said, Lolita swatted him,

"Continue with your story, jerk…" she said. Draco smirked at her,

"Well…"

**FLASHBACK**

Harry Potter did an amazing job at being Draco's secretary. He filed, and did all that necessary secretary rot without a complaint. He even did chores regular secretaries did not do. He was smart and wouldn't hesitate to tell Draco when he was doing something wrong or stupid. But soon Harry started to look different to Draco. Instead of the slender secretary who happened to be very pretty, he became the beautiful secretary who he couldn't keep his eyes off. And when Draco Malfoy becomes distracted by flesh, there was no stopping him until he got what he wanted.

He had always flirted with Harry, he flirted with everyone, it was his personality; but now the flirting turned serious and Harry wasn't one not to notice that type of thing.

"Mister Malfoy, you're flirting with me again…" he'd mutter whenever Draco got close to kissing him or whenever Draco found himself pressed against that slender body for one reason or another. Draco had no idea that, by flirting with no intention of having a relationship, he was hurting Harry. It wasn't until Christmas some months later that he found out.

**/FLASHBACK**

"So what happened on Christmas?" Lolita asked, completely enthralled by her Boss's love story. Draco stared at a ring on his finger,

"Well, I had a date with one of the most beautiful models, her name was Vanessa Biggs and she was vain, self centered, and egotistical," he said, Lolita smirked

"Sounds familiar…" she muttered and laughed as Draco swatted at her.

"Well, she was to meet me at the office and while I was waiting for her I decided to flirt with Harry some more. He was looking kind of down. He ended up lashing out at me. His exact words were: It's bloody Christmas Eve and I refuse to take this kind of heartlessness from you today. You can flirt with me any other day just…just let me leave this place for once with my heart intact…it was the saddest I'd ever seen him"

"Jeez Boss, you're a right prick!" Lolita exclaimed. Draco shot her a mock glare,

"Anyway, I didn't understand and he got really mad at me. He stamped his little foot and looked me straight in the eye and said: I love you, you stupid thickheaded bastard! And then he ran into my office and shut the door."

"Well, that was bold of him. Not one to beat about the bush was he?" Lolita wondered why he had been fired but kept the question for later,

"No, he was very straightforward. After he went into my office I followed him and found him in my chair, all hunched up and crying, it was then that I realized that I didn't want to go out with Vanessa that night. Heck, I couldn't even remember her name!" Draco's eyes glazed over.

"Well! What did you do?" Lolita asked eagerly. Draco looked at her like she was crazy,

"I kissed him of course! And before you ask, he slapped me and then asked me: Are you sure? And: If you're lying I'll kill you…" Lolita leaned forward, not caring that her cleavage was wide open for any prying eyes,

"And?" she asked, Draco smirked,

"And then I made love to him………"

(AN: ok ok ok , for any of you who really don't like this kinda thing…LEAVE! I'm warning you now……………………………………………

YOU'RE SURE YOU WANT TO READ THIS!

...OK, HERE IT IS.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry looked shyly up at Draco,

"You're sure we can do it in here?" he asked, referring to the empty bedroom they had found in the office building. Draco guided him inside,

"I'm the CEO, I own this company. I can do what I wish, besides" he said, taking on a softer look,

"You said that this is your first, I won't have your first be somewhere like the top of my desk…maybe next time." With these final words, Draco closed the door and locked it behind them. NOBODY would disturb this night. Harry smiled at Draco from the bed and Draco could tell he was feeling insecure. He gave Harry a reassuring smile back and pushed him down on the bed.

It started out slowly since Harry was inexperienced. Draco calmly undressed Harry first taking time to trail his fingers down the swarthy skin that was finally exposed to him. Once he was divested of his clothes Harry lay back in the middle of the mattress, his legs slightly spread in an unknowingly wanton position. Draco licked his lips.

"Harry, when I'm done with you tonight, you will no longer be a virgin, is that ok with you?" he whispered huskily. Harry drew in a shaky breath and nodded, momentarily unable to speak. Draco then kissed him again, slowly Harry began to respond, he felt Draco's tongue and opened his mouth to it. Meanwhile, Draco was in heaven, Harry tasted even sweeter than he could have imagined. He moaned and pressed himself to Harry's body, letting him feel his length,

"Do you feel what you do to me Harry?" Draco groaned, Harry was blushing violently but he nodded past his embarrassment.

Draco smirked and began to lick, bite, and kiss his way down Harry's body; every inch of exposed skin, Draco touched. The more Draco tasted, the hungrier for more he became. He feasted on the sweetness of Harry's skin and became intoxicated with the sounds of Harry's mewling cries and moans. Soon it became too much and Draco knew he wouldn't last much longer. He presented his fingers to Harry who enveloped them; the sight of those swollen red lips closed firmly around his own fingers nearly caused Draco to lose his control.

When the digits were thoroughly covered in saliva Draco pulled them out and gently lay Harry back.

"Harry…" he panted,

"This…this will hurt you. If you don't want to cont… but he was cut off by Harry's finger to his mouth.

"No...Keep going. I want you completely" he said, and smiled. Draco nodded and slowly inserted one finger. Harry winced as Draco worked that singled digit before adding the second and then the third. He scissored his fingers inside Harry and soon the winces and little cries of pain became passionate moans. Harry arched into the intruding fingers, "Please Draco…now" he gasped heatedly,

"I want you…to…" he blushed, unable to find the words. Draco smirked down at him,

"You want me to what?" he said, Harry's blush worsened and Draco almost gave up holding out.

"I want you…i-inside me!" Harry forced out, closing his eyes in embarrassment. Draco leaned down and kissed him,

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that…" he whispered.

**/FLASHBACK**

**SAFE TO LOOK BELOW THIS LINE, BELOW THIS LINE, BELOW THIS LINE **

Draco shifted in his seat as the memory had made his trousers very tight. Lolita smirked at him,

"Problem?" she asked, Draco glared at her and she laughed.

"So what happened?"

"Well, I made love to him three more times and in the morning I fired him." Draco said simply, Lolita's eyes widened and she pouted,

"That's _it_? No more wild raunchy office-type trysts?" she whined, it was obvious that she had liked the story. Draco gave her a secret smile and she decided to ask her last question.

"So what ever happened to Harry then?" Draco opened a drawer in his desk and began to rummage around in it; for a minute Lolita thought he was avoiding the question or ignoring her but just as she opened her mouth to say something he reappeared with what seemed to be a wallet.

"Come on Boss, I want to know whatever happened to Potter," she put on her best puppy-dog face and Draco rolled his eyes,

"Enough with your big eyed look, I'll tell you." He stared down at the wallet in his hands, and Lolita sensed the fondness in the look.

"sooo, on with the Potter story, how does it end!" she exclaimed, Draco's secret smile was back.

"Well…he isn't Harry Potter anymore." Draco gave the wallet to Lolita and she turned it over to see a picture of a beautiful raven haired man who looked to be around18 wearing only a string of pearls with high white stockings and a flapper hat, his legs were crossed just so that his…jewels were not visible. Lolita's eyes widened and Draco's secret smile became a smirk,

"He's a Malfoy, I married him." Lolita gave Draco his picture back,

"What's with the sexy picture? Men don't usually have those kinds of things in their wallets." She said, Draco raised an eyebrow,

"This is my 'Happy Birthday Daddy' picture. I took him to see a recent remake of 'The Great Gatsby' and all of a sudden he got really into the Jazz Age and all that; one night I was making love to him on the couch and he called me 'Daddy' and so as a Joke he made this." Lolita nodded and got off the desk. She took Draco's now empty mug and threw a look at him,

"Man Boss, your relationships sure are strange," she said, Draco laughed,

"At least mine exist!" he called and Lolita stuck her tongue out at him. As the door closed Draco looked down at the picture; it really was one of his favorites, his little Harry being so innocent and yet still so sexy at the same time. The picture was definitely a hot one, but it didn't quite capture everything; Draco always stood by his opinion that no picture, no matter how well done, could ever match the real Harry.

Draco traced the lines of his little love's body in the picture and was suddenly reminded of the earlier erection he had gotten while telling his story. Draco smirked and pressed the red button on his intercom,

"Lolita, have all my calls be given a message and I'm not to be disturbed for an hour…oh and I'll need more Kleenex very soon." He ordered.

At her desk Lolita rolled her eyes.

Lily: O.O man! My first semi-explicit! I'm not very impressed with it, but hey! It comes from experience. Sorry about the dots and all, I just don't want people to read an explicit thing when they don't really want to or were not expecting it. I got the name Lolita because I'm going to read a book with the same title, I bet you all can guess what _that _book is about. Anyways, I have work tomorrow so I'll have to nod off. For those of you readers who also like "To Love a Veela" expect the newest installment of it very soon.

Ja ne!


End file.
